cymeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Jynna Fe'Thek
Jynna Fe'Thek is a 'Rahkshi of Electricity '''from a separate dimension branching off of the original 'Matoran Universe. 'She currently serves as a weapons engineer for a small band of Cymerian forces. Personality & Character Jynna is a bit of a reclusive type, usually working on her weapons and armor when she is not in the field. A bit of a nerd, she also loves to study Terran pop culture and technology from the late 20th and early 21st century. She has a tendency to dislike jokes during times of seriousness, and is very quick to aggravate. However she tries her best to tolerate whoever annoys her, and hates it when her friends argue with each other over even the smallest of things. She has social communication issues as well, true to her 'nerd' archetype. Skills & Abilities As her type implies, her main powers are of 'Electricity, '''able to create chains of lightning arcing from enemy to enemy, EMP blasts, and ball lightning-like projectiles. However her ability to control it wasn't up to par until the beginning of Cyprus' movement, as she had relied on her weapons so much. When the access to all but her pistol and staff had all but been locked out, she had no choice but to hone her powers. Additionally, upon eating a Xenium crystal shard on a dare, she gained the power to summon powerful, but woefully inaccurate, lightning strikes from thin air downwards onto foes. History Early Life Like many other organic Rahkshi of her type, she was born from an artificial womb. Due to her odd "inverted" colors (with normal Electricity types having blue as the main color and white as the secondary), nobody wanted to adopt her, superstition saying her odd coloration has the worst omen out of all genetic defects common in organic Rahkshi. The Army of the Ancient Republic took her in and raised her. They found she was very smart and when she turned 18, they employed her to engineer new technology and weapons both for the Republic's army and citizens alike. Lab Accident Two years after she was employed to the engineering section of the Ancient Republic, she began to develop a suit of power armor for the Republic ground sector military's organics with high hopes from the engineering council. Two months into the development process, she decided to test the prototype suit on herself much to the disdain of the council. With the assistance of a young Rahkshi boy aspiring to be an engineer like her, the suit was applied and activated. However, a looked-over flaw in the suit's power regulator resonated with her own powers and caused a massive explosion, killing the young assistant via shrapnel and nearly fatally wounding Jynna. The aftermath of the incident caused the prototype suit to be fused to Jynna's body permanently, and many surgeries later her body is almost completely integrated with the suit, making it a part of her forever more. From this point on she refers to herself as "more machine than organic." Because of the incident leaking and hitting public news, Jynna was heavily reprimanded and taken off the engineering sector indefinitely. Citizens using technology she developed promptly threw their devices out, in fear that they might have a catastrophic failure while using them. Category:Characters